Tu
by Jeedah
Summary: cuarta entrega de las crack/venturas Esto es lo que piensa Kira sobre nuestro detective favorito enjoy!


**Notas: **Hello gente bonita como están?!

Antes que nada, solo aprovecho para mandar un saludo a mi mama y… (no, es broma)… mas bien, para agradecer que mis crack/venturas hayan tenido éxito y que me hallan honrado con un review vuestro…jejeje

Aunque esta… la cuarta entrega de las Crack/venturas… dedicado a las chicas que aman el Yaoi… que es más bien un one-shot de todos modos ¡_ENJOY!_

Bien, nos colocamos en el episodio 25 (creo)… cuando el lindo Lawliet muere… este es más bien un pensamiento de Light Yagami al respecto:

**Death Note **

**TU**

Kira, el era kira y eso no se podía cambiar, ambos firmaron el pacto, y ambos entraron al juego, sin importarles las reglas, simplemente querían desenmascarar uno al otro, querían verlo atrapado y por primera vez, querían demostrarse a sí mismos su inteligencia y su capacidad.

Había ganado, el maldito Kira había logrado asesinar a su único rival; sin embargo, fue cuando todo se aclaró, cuando de la manera más dolorosa se dio cuenta de que... A Yagami Light, el mundo ya no le importaba, ni ello… ni Kira.

_No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti_

_Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar/ tu sonrisa que no esta_

_Que daría por tenerte/ conmigo un segundo mas._

_Daria todo por saber/ Que también piensas en mi_

Esa efímera felicidad que por una vez Yagami Light experimentó no como ser perfecto, no como Kira… sino como un ser humano, simplemente como Yagami Light.

_"Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo._

_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tú si es que puedes entender_

_Yo jamás te dejare_

_Aunque trates de alejarte de mi..."_

Todo lo que una vez juró que protegería incluso con su vida misma, aquello por lo que dejaría de ser Kira y empezar de nuevo, sí… aunque eso fuera renunciar a su Death Note aunque eso fuera dar la batalla por ganada, ser el que perdió y el que ganó a la misma vez, por que para él había algo que realmente valía la pena, por lo cuál su existencia ya no sería vacía y podría darle un sentido a la misma.

_Y una mañana te diré_

_Como duele el corazón_

_De solo pensar que estas_

_Escondido en un Rincón_

Una lagrima silenciosa resbaló por sus ojos ambarinos, y al igual que las veces anteriores, no se molestó en limpiarla… de hecho, quería llorar, llorar amargamente como nunca lo había hecho, como su ego nunca se lo había permitido, y por que Kira no se lo permitió tampoco, ese día el cielo lloró por el…

Lo recordó… sus ojos cerrándose, y a el con la sonrisa que solo Kira podía demostrarle, Yagami Light no era quien reía, el que sonreía era Kira, al verle ahí, muriéndose, por que le había provocado la "satisfacción" en su lecho de muerte, de demostrarle que todo el tiempo tuvo la razón. Que el siempre fue Kira. Si pudiese retroceder el tiempo… eso jamás debió de suceder.

Y sin embargo sucedió…

_Preguntándote ¿por que?_

¿Por que? Exacto… si hubiera podido articular palabra alguna… eso es lo que a Yagami Light le hubiera susurrado. Sin embargo ahí estaba, aferrándose a él, como si el consuelo a su muerte se reflejara en los vacíos ojos del castaño, y el aire en sus pulmones comenzaba a faltar, el estaba muriendo, en los brazos de su asesino. Y de esta manera, esas palabras ahora estarían resonando en su cabeza hasta el día en que finalmente él perdiera la cordura.

_Yo no te olvido, Yo no te olvido, Yo no me olvido de ti..._

Y así se había dictado, como una sentencia, desde el día que murió… como una venganza… por que nunca lo olvidaría, por que a donde quiera que volteara el estaría ahí… sonriendo, llorando, susurrando, abrazándolo.

Aunque no hubiera sido así, Yagami Light jamás podría y jamás querría que se esfumara de su mente como un simple recuerdo, los dioses de la muerte no debían tener sentimientos, Ryuk le había dicho eso "eres como nosotros, un ser despreciable que no se interesa en las vidas humanas" le dolió, por que Ryuk estaba equivocado. Por que Yagami Light lo amaría para toda su vida, a él… a su único amigo, a la persona más importante de su patética vida, a la persona que le robó el corazón y que por venganza, él le robo el derecho de vivir.

Es cierto Yagami Light viviría con el dolor de haberlo perdido, de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandar todo al diablo y ser feliz con la única persona que de verdad valía la pena, pero no más… ya no estaba y sabía que así estaba destinado. Sin embargo él esperaría con ansias el día en que le permitiera estar a su lado por el resto de la eternidad. Por que Yagami Light se dio cuenta de una cosa…

_"Que eres todo para mí"_

**Notas finales: **T.T espero les haya gustado… yo casi lloraba mientras lo estaba haciendo… agradezco a Kudai por su rola _Tu _ y si, con esto me refiero a L lo cual espero que haya quedado claro, sino me merezco un sape

Dejad que los reviews vengad a mi… gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leerlo, en esto de los sentimientos no soy muy buena pero espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

_Sigan bellos_


End file.
